Fighting is NOT worth it
by CDithery
Summary: Brittany has to deal with Quinn and Santana fighting with each other. Warning: Contains domestic discipline.


Brittany started the car quickly, backing out of the parking lot. "Stop groaning, both of you." She ordered Santana and Quinn, who were occupying the back seat rather unwillingly.

"But Britt, it's not fair! She was the one that started it." Santana complained as they drove, her voice high and loud.

Quinn was about to retort, but Brittany decided to cut them off, "Do not raise your voice at me. You are in enough trouble as it is, you don't want me to make the punishment greater."

That shut them both off fairly quickly, and the rest of the drive to Quinn's house, which was empty at the time, was pretty quiet, save for Santana's constant shifting in her seat. Parking the car in the driveway, the blonde got out of the car, slamming the door and waiting on Quinn and Santana to do the same.

Once in the house, Brittany lead them both to the living room, motioning with her hand for them to sit down on the couch, to which Quinn instantly obeyed, but Santana went to sit in an armchair. "I pointed to the couch, Santana." Brittany sternly said and waited for Santana to get comfortable.

"What were you thinking?" She started, addressing both of them at the same time. "I'd understand if it were with someone else, but fighting with each other? That is even worse." She lectured while both girls that were sitting down lowered their heads in shame; there was nothing worse than Brittany scolding them. "What were you thinking, Quinn?" She turned her attention to the other blonde, opting for questioning both of them separately.

"B, she almost told Rachel how I get spanked!" Quinn defended herself, but Santana wasn't satisfied, so she jumped into the conversation.

"I _almost _told her, but I didn't, you idiot!"

"Alright, stop it!" Brittany out yelled both of them before the argument could escalate. "This all could have been avoided, but now you're both in trouble. I don't care who started it or if Santana said it or not, you do _not _fight with each other!" She said firmly. "Don't move until I come back."

Brittany left them alone for a minute, and all that could be heard was soft grumbling from both of them. She returned with an implement in her hand, "Quinn, go to the corner, take your jeans and panties off." She looked over at Santana, who debated complaining that she was first and relented at the end, and added after Quinn was in her place, "Come on, Santana, up."

The Latina scowled as she stood up, letting Brittany take her place and bring her in front of herself. She unbuttoned Santana's pants, lowering them down along with her panties and telling the girl to step out. "What is this for?"

"For, um, fighting with Quinn after almost letting it slip about this." Santana explained, readying herself for what was going to come.

Nodding her head, Brittany connected the paddle in her hand with Santana's ass mercilessly, hearing the Latina cry out in pain. She set her hand in steady rhythm, making Santana squirm much faster than any of the times before. "Stop struggling." She ordered, making her stop immediately and instead opt for whining and crying loudly.

Quinn stood in the corner half naked, bracing herself for the same thing Santana was getting right now. She knew that the fight was absolutely not alright, and she was incredibly sorry for it at the moment.

Brittany continued spanking without any lecturing, being sure that Santana knows what she has done wrong and that she was probably regretting it deeply. The paddle collided with her behind more than twenty times when Brittany decided to speak, "You can go replace Quinn in the corner." She said, placing two more swift spanks on her cherry-red bottom. "Quinn, come." She called out after she helped Santana up, waiting for the girl to approach her. Santana replaced her, tears rolling down her face, putting her hands on her head, as she knew she was expected to.

The dancer wasted no time, and rapidly bent Quinn over her lap. When the first blow came, Quinn didn't resist the urge to cover her butt, getting scolded by Brittany immediately. "Quinn! No reaching back." She said, capturing her arm and pinning it to her back. She settled back into the rhythm and the girl over her lap kicked her legs uncontrollably, making Brittany trap them with her leg.

She applied as many smacks as Santana got, and by the time it was finished, Quinn was bawling her eyes out and sobbing relentlessly. She let her rest for a moment and then called Santana out of the corner, helping her stand up.

Brittany led them to the dining room, seating them both on the chairs in the places that had pens and writing pads, making them both hiss at the contact with their sore asses. "I want each of you to write an apology to the other one, a nice apology. It has to be at least twenty lines long, we're not getting up until both of you finish 'em." She made it clear to them, and they instantly started scribbling, each her own apology; the faster they finished it, the faster they could get up.

"I'm done." Santana said after some time, and Brittany motioned for her to wait for Quinn.

Once she finished, the dancer exchanged the pads for each of them to read it. Her technique was better than writing actual lines, she figured, because none of the really wanted to talk openly and apologize.

"Both read it?" She asked and they nodded. "Anything to say?" She nodded at Quinn first.

"I'm sorry I behaved poorly and fought Santana, Britt. It was wrong. And I'm sorry, San, I won't do it again." Brittany was surprised to get the apology for Santana voiced.

"Me too. I didn't want to, I just acted on instincts or whatever." The Latina directed it at them both, and Brittany gave them an okay to stand up, which they instantly did. Santana turned to Quinn, "Can we hug it out?" She asked, used to this method with Brittany, and after receiving a positive answer, she leaped forwards to do it as B smiled at them both.


End file.
